The Seduction of Magical Conspiracies
by Ebrethiel
Summary: The adventures of Cho and Harry. Based around their romances, Cho and Harry come accross deadly obstacles which require a combination of both of their powers and love to defeat the ultimate threat. A/N: only own plot Paul.A.C.B
1. Chapter 1 A lover's plan

Harry's dishevelled hair whipped around wildly in the windy night. He arched his neck to get a better view of Cho. Her dark, slender hair was waving about furiously, accentuating her beautiful facial features which were scrunched into a tight grimace against the bombarding wind.

Her eyes met Harry's and she quickly ran in his direction. He immediately looked away when their eyes locked on to each other, cheeks beginning to blush a bright red colour.

"Oh, hello Harry!" she exclaimed in her high pitched voice. Harry's blood began to pump through his body at a much faster rate. His exhilaration at Cho's approach was plain on his face, his cheeks turning an even brighter red.

"Hello, Cho" he mumbled with an embarrassed smile. "What brings you here?"

"I was heading to my Herbalism class but I'm afraid I'm extremely lost!" Her voice was just a small whisper amongst the deafening gale, but Harry was still mesmerised by its splendour.

Realising that this was the perfect opportunity for him to spend some time with Cho, Harry immediately thought of a plan to get them alone in a quiet room.

"Come with me" Harry said over the storm's bellows. "I'll take you to the class"

Together Cho and Harry walked through the empty court-yard and the pelting rain to the Herbalism class-room. There were two paths ahead leading in separate directions. Harry took Cho down the path away from the Herbalism class-room. He opened the third door they passed and quickly closed it as soon as they were safely out of the rain.

Cho and Harry sighed together, glad for the quiet and peace. Harry looked around at the room, faking confusion. "Oh, we seem to have gone in the wrong room" he said.

"I don't care anymore. I'm just glad to be out of the rain" piped Cho. She sat on the two-seater couch in the corner. Harry followed her and sat by her side.

Cho and Harry gazed at each other for a long moment, neither the slightest bit embarrassed anymore. Cho was the first to giggle and a shy smile spread across her face. She averted her eyes to her knees and began humming.

Harry's left hand slowly reached across Cho's back and around her shoulder. When his hand touched her, Cho shivered at the impact but relaxed again almost instantly. She leaned closer to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder.

Both of them smiled, but they weren't shy smiles.

They remained silent. There was no need for meaningless chatter between the two lovers.


	2. Chapter 2 A lover's dilemma

Harry lightly caressed Cho's pale face. He marvelled her beauty, kissing her softly on the forehead. She smiled and kissed him back. Soon, they were completely engrossed in each other's lips, faces connected and moving furiously.

After a few minutes of passionate love, Harry and Cho parted to their separate classes. On his way to potions class, Harry made his way to the Herbalism room and conjured up a dozen purple pansies. Using an invisibility and levitation spell he made the pansies secretly follow behind him. He planned on surprising Cho with a romantic spectacle of his love.

"Damn!" Harry cursed. In his rush to the class-room, Harry forgot to get his potions book from the dormitory. He ran back down the corridor towards his room.

In the hall filled with stair-cases, Harry ran up multiple stairs, twisting and turning as they rotated their cycles. He wasn't entirely aware which stair-case he should take anymore.

Deciding that he had gone far enough, Harry took the red door at the top of the next stair-case. He closed it securely and locked it.

"Whew, I got away," he sighed.

Harry leaned his head against the door and panted furiously to catch his breath. Apart from his breathing, there was no sound in the room.

"It's unusually quiet in here," he whispered to himself.

"That's why I like this room," said a deep, hissing voice. Harry instantly recognised the voice. He spun around quickly and pulled out his wand, screaming "Lumos!"

In front of Harry just a few metres away, a dark slithery creature occupied the play-ground swing. His face had slits for nostrils and a scaly bald head.

It was Voldemort.

"Voldemort!" Harry screamed. "I'm going to kill you!"

Harry waved his wand in a pointless motion, and then steadied it in both his hands just above his torso, pointing directly at Voldemort.

"Go ahead." Voldemort's voice remained calm and composed, with a snake-like edge to it. He smiled viciously and pushed harder on the floor to make the swing's motion faster.

Harry repeated the pointless wand movement, this time faster and with a purpose. Breathing in a lung-full of air, he bellowed the words "EXPECTO PATRONUM".

His familiar stag appeared in front of him and quickly charged at Voldemort. He had a sarcastically frightened expression on his face and then began laughing again. The stag ran right through him and then disappeared.

"Crap, wrong spell!" Harry cried.

Voldemort's laughter reached a hysterical level and the windows began vibrating with its volume.

Suddenly, Harry remembered an important piece of information that Dumbeldore had told him. _Love is your greatest weapon. _

Harry made the pansies visible again and picked them up. "I made these pansies out of love for Cho," he said.

Arching his elbow backwards for maximum strength, Harry threw the Pansies at Voldemort. On impact, the pansies stuck to Voldemort's body. He ripped one of the flowers off and doubled in his laughter.

After a few seconds, Voldemort's body began vibrating violently, but not from his laughter.

He exploded in a storm of bombarding pansies.

Harry's mind wandered to Cho and thought of the way that she had indirectly saved the world.

He smiled and walked to the door. After multiple attempts at unlocking it, he gave up and realised he was stuck. Hopelessly, the crouched on the floor and began to weep.


	3. Chapter 3 Bleeding Love

"Why the heck do I keep getting into situations like this!" harry growled at himself as he walked circles around the room. He slammed his fist against the locked door in frustration.

The pansies that blew out of Voldemort were still floating around the room. Harry decided that the best way to pass the time was to angrily rip the pansies into tiny little pieces.

For the twenty-eighth time, Harry pulled out his wand and prepared a strong spell in his mind. He waved the wand around furiously and screamed "sectumsempra!"

The door fell to the floor in a fit of gagging and bleeding. The blood was pouring out of the door rapidly and filling the room with the red liquid. Harry's face lit up with excitement and happiness. "Finally," he breathed. He leaned against the wall and thanked his wand, kissing it and hugging it. He promised himself that he would kiss professor Snape next time he saw him for creating that spell.

In all his excitement, Harry didn't realise that he was now standing in a knee-deep pile of blood. Studying the door-way, he noticed that the blood was not spilling out onto the threshold. It was stuck in the room as though the door was still in place. He ran to the open doorway and met an invisible wall made of magic.

Harry fell into the blood, overcome by his feeling of helplessness. He laughed at his predicament, thinking that nothing could be worse than being in a room quickly filling itself with blood with no way out.

The blood now reached his chest and Harry began to panic a bit more. He frantically searched the roof and walls for a possible way out, but found nothing. He screamed into the hallway for help but then remembered that he was in an abandoned, far-away corridor and no one was nearby.

Now floating in blood with nearly no air space, Harry was desperate to get out. He gripped his wand tightly and ran through all the spells he knew in his mind. Once he had a collection of fourty-three spells at the top of his mind, he started to utter them one after the other at the empty doorway. The spells hit the invisible magical shield and dissipated into thin air.

With only three spells left, Harry put an extra amount of strength into breaking the field. "Sectumsempra" did nothing to the door and "Accio" didn't even make a sound.

The last spell was the least likely to work in Harry's mind because of its failure to aid him against Voldemort. With a sigh, he said "Expecto Patronum". The stag once again appeared before him.

By now, Harry had given up. With a tired expression, he said "Yeh, go. Attack the doorway."

The stag braced himself and rushed through the blood towards the doorway. Its antlers met the magical shield but broke through nearly instantly with a shower of bright lights that resembled a breaking crystal. The blood rushed out of the break in the shield slowly at first. But as the stag made the shield's incision larger, the blood exited the room almost instantly, now occupying the empty hallway.

Harry ran through the hallway and exited it through the first door. He bolted the door shut, conjured fifty locks and placed them on top of each other on the door. He then put a magical shield on the door so that no one could get in it. He wasn't going to let someone go through the same ordeal as he just did.

Acting as though nothing had happened, Harry conjured up another dozen pansies from the Herbalism room and made his way to the dining hall and Cho.


	4. Chapter 4 Final meetings

Upon entering the Great Hall, all eyes were fixed on Harry's dishevelled hair strewn with leaves, his ragged clothes shattered in most places and the out-of-place pansies in his hands.

Cho's relief could be seen on her face from miles away as she ran up to Harry and hugged him passionately. Tears streamed down her face and soaked Harry's clothes. "I was so afraid I had lost you," she sobbed.

"I'll always be with you," Harry said reassuringly.

Cho released her grip on Harry and observed his face closely, trying to find the meaning behind his words. "You better hope so," she joked. "Or else I won't be very happy."

Harry caressed Cho's face softly, not wanting to let her go, but he knew he had to clean himself up.

"I'll meet you outside in the middle of the quidditch pitch in a few minutes." Harry kissed Cho's forehead and made his way to the dormitory.

A few minutes later, Cho was waiting patiently for Harry to meet her at the quidditch pitch. She twiddled with her hair, curling it around her fingers repeatedly. She reminisced on all the things that she had been through with Harry, and how they got through them all together. She admired the way Harry always found a way out of the troubling things in their life and relished the fact that he was all hers and no one else's.

"All mine..." she whispered to herself.

"All yours forever." Cho heard his voice, but couldn't see Harry anywhere.

Before she could call out to him, a purple pansy dropped softly onto her head. She held it delicately in her hands, smiling. In awe of the flower's beauty, she stroked the pansy's petals softly, wishing it were Harry's hair she was stroking.

Pansies were now falling around Cho, steadily increasing. They filled the floor with a beautiful radiance that resembled a rainbow. Their multi-coloured petals brought joy to Cho's eyes. Small tears streaked down her cheeks.

Harry walked to Cho through the ankle-deep field of pansies, squeezing as much love as he could through this simple hug.

They stood there together in the middle of the field in each-other's arms, unperturbed by the constant fall of flowers on their bodies. They were alone, they had each-other. Nothing could be any better.

"All mine..." they whispered in unison.


End file.
